


you're everything (a big bad wolf could want)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, hogwarts au where stiles is the baby first year crushing on derek hale, hogwarts au~, sdjkfnsdf derek is dating kate, this is definitely pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek might be paranoid. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're everything (a big bad wolf could want)

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on Tumblr:
> 
> Sterek. Hogwarts. Adorable 1st year Stiles has a crush on Upperclassman Derek :)

Derek is a third-year and he’s dating Kate Argent in secret. (She’s a prefect of Slytherin house and since Derek is a Gryffindor, they’re already at odds.) He’s already paranoid enough about Kate’s older brother, Mister Head-Boy-Christopher-Argent (who, surprisingly, is in Derek’s house), so when he turns around after hearing footsteps echo behind him in the hallway to see no one, he’s not exactly pleased to think that he might be losing his mind.

He turns around and continues walking, only to hear footsteps again. Suddenly, Derek turns around and catches a little first-year with a buzz cut and a green-and-silver striped tie frozen in place, looking up at Derek in horror.

“Who are you?” Derek asks quietly, a growl escaping.

The first-year squeaks, throwing up his hands in front of his face like he can pretend that Derek isn’t there if he can’t see him, “No one, I’m no one!”

Derek gives him an exasperated look, and when the kid peers through his fingers to look at Derek again, Derek snarls and the kid makes an ‘eep!’ sound before he hides his face behind his hands again.

Finally, Derek groans and walks towards the kid, tugging his hands away from his face, “No, come on. What’s your name? I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to know why you’ve been stalking me for the past three weeks.”

“Two.” The boy mumbles, his face flushing. “I’m Stiles, and I really like—the last four wins you scored for Gryffindor. I’m trying out for Seeker next year; can you…can you help me out?”

Derek knows that Stiles is lying but he shrugs and says, “Sure,” because why not?

Stiles’s face lights up and Derek doesn’t know how to explain away the feeling in his chest, the one that makes him pause and assess Stiles for a moment to think that this kid could grow up to be quite a looker, if a bit nerdy and clumsily adorable.

“Okay cool!” Stiles practically shouts before he runs away, hands covering his face as his robes flap like some overgrown, adorable bat.

Derek doesn’t think about why he looks forward to seeing this kid across the Great Hall for dinner more than he looks forward to seeing Kate.

**Author's Note:**

> because we all know that stiles is a precious baby and derek will end up with him in the end.
> 
> idk does anyone want to write where derek breaks up with kate and kate tries to make stiles's life a living hell, only to find that everyone in slytherin house actually has a soft spot for their resident chattermouth and idk years later, derek is head boy and while he's not dating stiles, he is emotionally constipated because he likes stiles and stiles obviously has had a crush on derek since first year?


End file.
